C'era una volta una gatta
by loritakitochan
Summary: Stai attento a quello che desideri,si può anche avverare! Questa scoperta la deve fare Shigure,ma che cosa ha desiderato?
1. La micetta

01.La micetta

La giornata era afosa e plumbea.  
L'estate giapponese era opprimente,umida e micidiale.  
E che c'era di meglio di passare quella giornata in compagnia di una Akito molto alterata?  
Shigure che moriva nonostante la sua fresca yukata,si domandava se lui non fosse masochista.  
Si poneva questa domanda oramai ogni due minuti,ogni volta che Akito faceva pausa per prendere aria.  
"...disgustoso...come tutti sono pazzi per quella brutta..."  
Shigure non c'è la faceva più.  
Amava Akito,ma non poteva nascondere il fatto che la ragazza potesse essere odiosa!  
"...Hatori...stupidi...medicine..." quando cominciava con una delle sue tirate,non c'è la finiva più.  
Certe volte Shigure tentava di concentrarsi sul bel viso della ragazza,sul grazioso corpo nascosto tra abiti maschili.  
Oggi era uno di quei giorni.  
Akito parlava,ma nella mente di Shigure veniva proiettato un film a luci rosse 'Shigure 'il dominatore' e Akito la focosa infermiera'.  
Ma anche quella fantasia fu interrotta dalle lagne della ragazza.  
"...il gatto...mostro...orrendo..."  
Abbassò gli occhi seccato -Come vorrei che per una volta Akito capisse come ci si sente ad essere "il gatto"-  
Ad un tratto silenzio.  
Shigure alzò lo sguardo,Akito sembrava diversa...  
Akito si mise a quattro gambe aprì la bocca e...  
"Miao"  
..._miagolò_?!  
"Akito?" che diavolo era successo?  
"Miao" Akito si avvicinò allo scrittore e si sdraiò sopra le sue gambe.  
"Akito che cosa stai facendo?È uno scherzò?" Akito non aveva la fama di essere una giocherellona,per niente.  
"Miao"  
Forse voleva provarlo?  
Tentarlo?  
Sedurlo?  
Se voleva giocare con lui,lui non l'avrebbe delusa!  
"Ti devo chiamare micetta?" scherzò accarezzandola -Fra poco mi uccide-,ma Akito non lo picchiò,anzi!  
Akito faceva le fusa e si girava per farsi accarezzare meglio.  
Shigure era esterrefatto.Un colpo di sole?Un'attacco di follia?  
-Be vediamo quanto posso osare- e baciò Akito.  
L'aveva già baciata una volta.  
Una volta quando Akito aveva quindici anni e voleva sapere come era un 'vero bacio' d'adulti.  
Allora, prima che lei aveva rovinato tutto seducendo Kureno,lei era stata impacciata e quasi timida.  
Ma adesso Akito alias cat-woman lo baciava con passione,ma come se stesse giocando,e all'improvviso la ragazza si stacco da lui per inseguire un _passerotto e Shigure _capì che questo non era un gioco.  
Chiuse la finestra e telefonò Hatori,questa volta non scherzò con il dottore e arrivò subito al sodo.  
"Hatori vieni subito!Akito è impazzita!" gridò quasi e chiuse prima che il dottore potesse dire qualcosa.  
"Akito è impazzita,che notizia!Chi in questa famiglia non lo è? " sospirò il dottore.

fine primo capitolo.

Questa notizia l'ho sognato ieri sera,sarà una cosa breve!  
Ho spedito il 5.capitolo di "La biologia non è un'opinione" alla mia beta,il sesto è quasi finito...


	2. Non potresti abbaiare?

02. Non potresti abbaiare?

Shigure tornò, o meglio si precipitò, nella stanza della ragazza.  
In una famiglia come quella dei Sohma, le persone sane di mente erano nella minoranza (o almeno questa era la sua opinione).  
Trasformarsi in un animale non era una cosa stupefacente per lui, ma comportarsi come tale era una cosa assolutamente nuova.  
Entrò nella stanza. Akito era sdraiata sul pavimento e giocava con un vaso, o meglio con quello che restava di un prezioso vaso cinese della dinastia Ming che valeva circa quattro o cinque volte l'umile casa sua dimora.  
"Porco cane!" esclamò lui.  
Akito aveva distrutto il vaso, di cui restava solo la base rotonda che lei si rotolava tra le mani.  
Ma la cosa più stramba era l'espressione curiosa e deliziata che ricordava quella che aveva in qualche occasione da bambina.  
L'espressione di quando aveva visto per la prima volta la neve, oppure quando aveva visto i 'suoi' ragazzi trasformarsi in animali.  
"Miao" Akito si era avvicinata così silenziosamente che Shigure non la sentì, perso com'era nei ricordi.  
"Che cos'hai, Akito?"  
"Miao"  
"Aki! Sono io, Shigure. Il cane! Prova ad abbaiare, piccola."  
"Miao" Akito sembrava chiedere qualcosa, ma cosa?  
"Miao" gli occhi della ragazza erano dolci ed enormi. Proprio come quando lei era un bebè, e Shigure, esattamente come in quel momento, non capiva che cosa la bambina volesse.  
Bussarono alla porta e finalmente apparve Hatori.  
Il dottore era abituato alle finte tragedie di Ayame e Shigure e sperava che un giorno i due crescessero. La notizia che Akito fosse impazzita era senza dubbio uno scherzo, o meglio un'esagerazione visto che si parlava del capofamiglia... Ma dovette ammettere che la scena era molto bizzarra.  
"Hatori, finalmente!" esclamò il cane sentendosi come alleggerito da un peso. "Non so cosa fare! Akito miagola e io non so come comportarmi!"  
"Miao" continuò Akito come a voler rafforzare la sua affermazione.  
La ragazza si avvicinò al dottore e cominciò a giocare con il telescopio che usciva dal suo camice.  
Hatori ci rimase di sasso, la sua mente elencò le possibilità per spiegare ciò che stava succedendo.  
1) Ayame, Shigure, Akito e il resto di quella disastrosa famiglia erano riusciti dopo anni di intenso lavoro, a farlo impazzire;  
2) Ren, Shigure e il resto della famiglia avevano fatto impazzire la ragazza;  
3) Questo era uno di quegli stupidi sogni che faceva quando era stressato.  
"Da quando è in questo stato?" chiese il dottore inginocchiandosi accanto alla ragazza ed esaminandola.  
Notò che le pupille erano dilatate, come quelle di un gatto.  
"Non da tanto, saranno venti, venticinque minuti"  
Il polso era un po' veloce, ma per il resto la ragazza non sembrava avere contusioni alla testa o cose del genere.  
"E prima, era strana? È caduta, svenuta... Avanti Shigure non farti tirare tutto dal naso!"  
"Be', quando mai Akito non è strana?" chiese lo scrittore "Stava gettando maledizioni a destra e a sinistra come al solito, sai Tohru, Kyo e gli altri... E dopo ha iniziato a miagolare e si è seduta sulle mie gambe e poi..."  
"E poi?" chiese Hatori che faceva oscillare lo stetoscopio davanti ad Akito, la quale tentava di afferrarlo.  
"...Be', dopo... L'ho baciata..." Shigure si vergognò un poco: Hatori avrebbe creduto che lui fosse un pervertito. Guardò Hatori, che lo stava fissando con un po' di disgusto.  
"Akito comincia a miagolare e tu la baci? Credevi che l'avresti trasformata da gatta in una principessa?" Akito miagolò di nuovo.  
"Può essere che abbia fame?" domandò Shigure mentre Hatori chiedeva contemporaneamente "Può essere drogata?"  
"Cosa?" chiesero i due uomini in coro guardandosi irritati, e nel mentre Akito si girò sulla schiena e si strappò la yukata e le bende che le stringevano il petto.  
I due uomini la guardarono sorpresi, mentre la ragazza abbigliata soltanto con un paio di mutandine, si rotolava sul tappeto.  
"Se è un sogno non svegliarmi" sussurrò Shigure, questo era ancora meglio dell'infermiera!  
Hatori lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Perché si comporta come una gatta?" disse il dottore mentre prendeva una maglietta dall'armadio della ragazza per coprirla. Akito non si fece vestire facilmente e miagolava di continuo.  
Il cervello di Shigure iniziò a funzionare dopo che la ragazza fu coperta.  
"Ci vuole dire qualcosa, abbiamo bisogno di un interprete!" esclamò Shigure  
"Dottor Doolittle?" chiese Hatori sarcastico, tentando di togliere la sua cravatta dalle grinfie di Akito.  
"Kyo, naturalmente!"

grazie a Lely1441 per essere la beta questa mia storiella!  
ho spedito questo capitolo solo ieri e oggi voilà!  
grazie3


	3. Provandoci

03. Provandoci

"Ma se chiamiamo Kyo,lui scoprirebbe che Akito è una donna!" si doveva essere ciechi per non notarlo, anche se Akito non aveva il seno più grande immaginabile, aveva pur sempre una figura morbida e femminile.  
"Be possiamo sempre dire che Akito si e trasformata in una gatta _e_ una donna!" Si vedeva che Shigure ci prendeva gusto,sopratutto mentre Hatori provava ad infilare ad Akito un paio di pantaloni e falliva miseramente...Akito sembrava divertirsi.  
Shigure usci dalla stanza per tornare poco dopo con una ciotola di latte che quasi le sfuggì tra le mani quando vide Akito seduta sopra Hatori mentre gli leccava (o mordeva?) il collo.  
"Ma,che?" Shigure era seccato "Hatori vecchio fariseo!"  
Hatori si staccò da Akito come se lei scottasse "Lo giuro Shigure,mi è saltata addosso!E ha cominciato a..." Hatori sembrava una vergine offesa dell'epoca vittoriana ,che lottava per proteggere la sua virtù.  
"Akito,gattina cattiva,vieni qua!" chiamò Shigure  
"Hey,ma sei impazzito anche tu?Non puoi trattarla come se lei fosse un'animale!" lo sgridò Hatori quasi aspettando che Akito tirasse un vaso contro lo scrittore,si scostò ci mancava altro perdere un'altro occhio...  
Akito si avvicinò ancora a quattro zampe e si infilò tra le gambe di Shigure.  
_-Akito,mezza nuda tra le mie gambe...- _Il pensiero bastò a far scendere molto sangue via sud..._molto sangue  
_"Akito!" Shigure tentò di concentrarsi a qualcos'altro,si inginocchiò e appoggiò la ciotola a terra.Akito si avvicinò e cominciò a leccare il latte con gusto.Shigure trovava questa versione gatta di Akito altamente erotica.  
Akito finì la ciotola si leccò le labbra,sorrise a Shigure e Shigure le sorrise in risposta.  
Akito si avvicinò, le sue labbra erano vicinissime e Shigure guardava affascinato la punta rosea della lingua della ragazza  
-Fra poco mi bracia,il suo bacio avrà il sapore di latte-  
Ma Shigure non aveva fatto i calcoli con Hatori.  
Il dottore aveva l'impressione di essere finito in un film erotico.Akito che si strappava i vestiti di dosso,che baciava uomini a destra e sinistra ...  
"Shigure alzati e non molestare la ragazza!" ruppe l'incanto imbarazzato.  
"Hatori,sei mio cugino e ti voglio bene,ma certe volte..."  
"Che cosa vogliamo fare?"  
"Be io avrei un'idea di quello che vorrei fare IO,ma tu dovresti uscire!"  
"Dio santo,ma come puoi scherzare?Akito è una gatta!E noi non sappiamo perché questo sia successo,quando durerà,se tornerà se stessa!E tu non pensi altro che al sesso!"  
"Ti ho detto quello che dobbiamo fare"  
"Si,portare Kyo..."  
"No mio caro,dobbiamo portare Akito da Kyo,cioè Akito verrà ad abitare per un po a casa mia fino a quando la situazione non torna alla normalità."  
"Perché?" Hatori sapeva già quello che frullava in testa al pervertito,ma voleva sentirlo dire da lui.  
"Il gatto non può mica abitare nella casa principale,no? Inoltre nessuno deve sapere che Akito è in queste condizioni.La metterebbero in un manicomio e tutti scoprirebbero che è una donna." Shigure ardeva nel sapere di _quando _lei fosse donna...  
"Anche se lei è una donna,lei è Dio e il capo famiglia!  
"Lei è il capo famiglia perché è figlia di Akira.E anche se è strano scoprirlo dopo diciannove anni, la famiglia la dovrebbe accettare se si scoprisse che ha due x cromosomi,ma nessuno accetterebbe un capo famiglia miagolante!"  
Bussarono alla porta, Shigure seccato stava per dire che non voleva essere disturbato,ma la porta si aprì prima che lui potesse farlo.  
Entrò un uomo leggermente più giovane del dottore e dello scrittore.Un uomo dai capelli castani e dall'espressione gentile che Shigure amava tanto quanto un vampiro amasse l'aglio.  
"Kureno" disse tra i denti stretti a mo di saluto.  
"Miao" Akito sembrava volergli saltare a dosso e sbranarlo,il che faceva senso visto che l'uomo era impossessato dallo spirito del gallo.  
-Anche se, se non l'avevo visto in passato trasformarsi in un passerotto davanti ai miei occhi, non crederei che lui è un maledetto.Lui è troppo diverso da _noi_... - Shigure non sapeva quanto di questi pensieri fossere dettati dall'antipatia e dalla gelosia...  
"Shigure-nii san,Hatori-nii san...Aki...Akito??" il volto sempre controllato e leggermente malinconico dell'uomo era una maschera di sorpresa e incredulità.  
Akito in maglietta e mutandine a quattro zampe che miagolava non era decisamente uno spettacolo assiduo.  
"Che cosa le è successo" chiese subito preoccupato avvicinandosi alla ragazza.  
"Il caro,santo Kureno si preoccupa troppo."  
Hatori si affrettò a spiegare tutto.  
"...Pensiamo che sia meglio se Kyo potrebbe _tradurre _quello che lei miagola..."  
"E per questo Akito verrà ad abitare a casa mia." aggiunse Shigure in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
"Be,ma..."  
"Nella tua casa!Pensa a i ragazzi...a Tohru.Che cosa vuoi dire 'Ciao ragazzi da oggi la vostra paura più grande,Akito Sohma,verrà ad abitare con noi.Ah,prima che mi dimentico, lui è una lei.Ma nn preoccupatevi, non vi farà niente...solamente Yuki vedi di non trasformarti potrebbe divorarti,non per cattiveria,ma vedi lei è una gatta!'" finì il dottore esasperato.  
I due lo guardavano stupiti, era raro per il dottore parlare così tanto.  
"Molto carino Ha-san.Io pensavo di dire 'Ragazzi questa è Akiko Sohma,la sorella gemella di Akito.Verrà ad abitare da noi per un po.Purtroppo ha avuto un grave incidente e da allora lei crede di essere una gatta.'"  
Ad Hatori dispiaceva dirlo,ma la storiella non era male.Se Ren scopriva le condizioni di sua figlia,avrebbe causato un putiferio per ottenere il potere che credeva le aspettasse quanto vedova di Akira.Non tutti i Sohma erano contenti di essere governati da Akito, visto che Akito agevolava il più possibile le famiglie dei 'maledetti', e forse sarebbero stati dalla parte di Ren...  
Hatori non avrebbe mai permesso che Akito,la bambina a cui aveva insegnato a nuotare,fosse rinchiusa in un manicomio.  
Ma quanto era sicura in una casa con uno scrittore di romanzi spinti che con la scusa di giocare con la ragazza le guardava le mutandine?  
-Ma Shigure non abita da solo,se riesco a convincere i ragazzi di protegerla,i bei piani di Shigure andranno in fumo- fece uno sforzo per nascondere un sorrisino.  
Non aveva dubbi che Tohru con il suo cuore tenero avrebbe 'adottato' Akito, e i ragazzi l' avrebbero fatto per amore di lei.  
Guardò Kureno,sapeva che il cugino non era stupido,di sicuro aveva percepito la tensione erotica tra il cane e la 'gatta'.E se rifiutava di lasciare andare l'amante?  
Sarebbe stato d'accordo di spedire la ragazza tra le braccia aperte del rivale?  
"Spero che Kyo la potrà aiutare" disse lui sincero,senza ombra di gelosia.  
-O Kureno è la persona più ingenua di questo mondo,o non gli importa niente di essere cornificato...- pensò il dottore poco stupito.  
Niente in quella famiglia di pazzi lo stupiva più.  
"Shigure tenta di infilargli una yukata,credo sia meglio andare da Ayame,dobbiamo raccontargli di 'Akiko' inoltre lei ha bisogno di vestiti femminili!" sospirò il dottore.  
Ebbe una visione di Ayame nel suo negozio,con la strana assistente, mentre tentava di fargli indossare un kimono giallo e viola...rabbrividì.  
Lanciò un'occhiata alle persone nella stanza.  
La faccia di Shigure era trionfante,quella di Kureno preoccuata e quella di Akito...be era quella di una gatta!  
-Ne vedremo delle belle- pensò arrendendosi al destino.


	4. Un sogno si avvera

Un sogno si avvera

"Un nuovo guardaroba per Aki_ko? _Un guardaroba femminile?" Ayame non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.  
Aveva chiuso il negozio e dato a Mine la giornata libera,ma Ayame non sarebbe stato Ayame se non avesse superato la prova con notizia che Akito,o meglio _Akiko_ si comportasseda gatta non lo scombussolava più di tanto.  
'_Con tutte le persone strambe che vengono qui in negozio,non c'è da meravigliarsi!' _pensò Hatori.  
Il quartetto composto da lui stesso Kureno,Shigure e _Akiko _era arrivato mezz'ora fa e Hatori si sentiva come soffocare tra tutti quei per fortuna sembrava poter camminare su due zamp...ergh... la maschera maschile o almeno androgina, che la ragazza portava da quasi tutta la sua vita,sembrava essere andata in mille che veniva in loro aiuto visto che dovevano presentarla come sorella di Akito.  
Ayame aveva spalancato gli occhi alla vista dei suoi parenti '_Che composizione inaspettata...interessante!_'  
La Dea era stata naturalmente la sorpresa più con una magliettona ed un paio di pantaloncini sportivi troppo grandi che Ayame riconobbe essere quelli che Hatori indossava a scuola.  
"Miei cari moschettieri!Kureno vecchio mio,quanto tempo!Akito...?!"  
"Miau"  
"Ayame abbiamo un problema"  
"Mhm...vedo"

"...allora abbiamo bisogno di vestiti...niente di strano naturalmente..."  
"Be qualcosa di sexy non sarebbe male..."  
"...ma,non so se Akito..."  
"Akiko,dobbiamo chiamarla così!"  
"Miau"

Hatori credeva che Ayame avrebbe faticato a prendere le misure della ragazza, ma Akiko fu molto obbedente,quasi come ipnotizzata dal serpente.  
Ayame prendeva le misure con precisione e velocità ,parlando con la ragazza e con se stesso:  
"Gli abiti devono essere comodi,non stretti al collo...capisco..." parlava con Ayame,i tre uomini erano stupiti,quello che diceva Ayame faceva _senso_!  
"Akiko ha fame" sorprese di nuovo Ayame  
"...del mangiare per gatti?..." domandò Kureno guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Shigure e Hatori  
Ayame sorrise "Del sushi sarebbe perfetto"  
"Allora sushi per tutti,sono sicuro che Tohru e i ragazzi apprezzeranno...una bella ragazza del sushi e del sake...questo è il Paradiso!"  
"Vedrò il mio adorato fratellino...il mio cuore trabocca di gioia"  
"Vado ad ordinare del sushi" si offrì Kureno,Hatori si affrettò a fargli compagnia mentre Ayame e Shigure si assicuravano a vicenda il loro amore e Akito mangiava delle zollette di ritorno di Kureno e Hatori i due uomini trovarono Ayame e Shigure che guardavano soddisfatti Akiko.  
I due uomini restarono a bocca aperta ammirando Akiko vestita con un corto vestitino rosa.  
"Meravigliosa!Ayame sei fantastico!" esclamò Shigure senza staccare gli occhi dalla ragazza.  
"Si,lo inginocchio davanti alla mia genialità!" rispose modesto il sarto "Adesso andiamo,sono quasi le otto...E voi?Non dite niente ad Akiko?"domandò Ayame  
"Molto carina" rispose Kureno non osando aggiungere di più a causa di Shigure  
"Un bel vestito per una bella ragazza" si lasciò scappare Hatori  
"Hatori si è infatuato!" strillarono i due e Hatori pensò ancora una volta che non sarebbe stato tanto male se oltre ad un occhio avrebbe perso anche l'udito...

_'Voglio vedere che faccia fanno i ragazzi!" Kyon Kyon,fratellino forse questa è la possibilità per imparare a voler bene la nostra povera Dea!'_

'Akito in abito rosa...Dio ti ringrazio per questo regalo,ma per che cavolo deve esserci anche Kureno_?Be Kureno mangia e se ne va, Tohru lavora, Kyo va spesso da Kazuma-dono e Yuki ha il suo consiglio...E dopo sarò solo con Akiko!" ^-^_

'Credo che ad Akito farà bene un po di distanza dalla casa principale...e forse si accorgerà che Kyo e Tohru sono delle brave ò andare in quel convini,forse incontrerò Arisa...'

'Non capisco che cosa è successo ad Akito?Forse le devo far visitare da Sakuya è un vecchio collega di lui mi fido...Maledizione a te Shigure non guardarla come se lei fosse nuda!Accidenti sto guidando devo guardare avanti!'

'Miau -sushi-Miao'


	5. Home,sweet home

Home sweet home

"Strano che Shigure-san non sia ancora arrivato!" trillò Tohru intenta a tagliare carote in striscioline "È uscito nel primo pomeriggio!Non gli sarà accaduto qualcosa?" aggiunse preoccupata cadendo subito nel Yuki e Kyo erano entrambi a casa e la stavano aiutando in cucina,ma dello scrittore mancava ogni traccia.  
"Mhm,attenta Honda -san,il coltello..." Yuki era più preoccupato delle dita della ragazza che del cugino pervertito.  
"Ah!Scusami,scusami Yuki-kun,farò più attenzione!Basta poco e succede un'incidente...forse Shigure-san..." continuò la ragazza mentre visioni orrende le balenavano nella mente.  
"Forse Akito ha fatto una cosa buona nella sua vita e lo ha gettato in un pozzo" scherzò Kyo,tentando di strappare un sorriso alla ragazza e ottenendo l'effetto contrario.  
"Vuoi smettere di spaventare Honda-san,stupido gatto?" chiese pacatamente Yuki guardando la ragazza "Honda-san sta quasi piangendo"  
Infatti gli occhi della ragazza erano spalancati e il viso pallido.  
"Oh,non piangere stupidina sono sicuro che Shigure è sano e salvo,lui è peggio del herpes,non sparisce mai!" e poi con un tono più duro inveì contro il cugino "E tu non chiamarmi stupido,stupido topo"  
Prima che i due ragazzi potessero continuare a beccarsi e Tohru cadesse ulteriormente in panico i tre sentirono una macchina.  
"Hatori?" esclamarono i due cugini in coro.  
"Hatori-san viene a trovarci?" si illuminò Tohru "Di sicuro ha dato un passaggio a Shigure-san"  
I tre si avviarono verso la porta .  
"...Il pensiero che fra poco rivedrò il mio adorato fratellino mi riempi di gioia"  
Yuki si fermò come pietrificato,non c'erano dubbi quella voce apparteneva a...  
-Perfetto,l'idiota di mio fratello!-  
"Ayame-san!" trillò Tohru felice.  
"Yuki non sei felice di rivedere il tuo caro fratello maggiore?" domandò ironico Kyo,ringraziando il cielo di essere figlio unico.  
Tohru aprì la porta .  
"Buonasera,Hatori-san,Ayame-san...Ku-Kureno-san,Shigure-san e _Akito_-s...,no mi scusi..." Tohru non era la sola ad essere sorpresa,be i ragazzi erano più stravolti che sorpresi.  
-Oh mio Dio!-  
Akito in vestito da donna?  
-Mi ricorda la scena di Harry Potter,quando Neville Longbotton fa apparire il suo temuto professore in abiti femminili...- pensava Yuki  
Mentre Yuki aveva la sensazione di vivere in un incubo,Kyo sentiva che c'era qualcosa di 'familiare' nella ragazza  
"Ciao a tutti!" Shigure aveva deciso di rompere il silenzio " Ragazzi vi presento Akiko-chan,la sorella gemella di Akito"  
"Come mai non ne sapevamo niente" esclamarono in coro Kyo e Yuki,per poi lanciandosi occhiatacce.  
"La sorella di Akito-sama?Per questo la somiglianza!Ma come sono maleducata,entrate pure" si affrettò Tohru.  
"Grazie Honda-san" rispose Hatori per tutti entrando con il resto della famiglia.  
"Akiko-san,mi chiamo Honda Tohru,piacere di conoscerti" si presentò la ragazza facendo un inchino.  
"Miau"  
I ragazzi non potevano essere più sorpresi,nemmeno se Hatori avesse iniziato a ballare la break dance.  
"Perché miagola?" chiese Yuki sgomento,mentre Tohru la guardava a bocca aperta.  
"Ha detto che ha fame" sorprese Kyo.  
"La capisci?" chiesero tutti tranne Ayame che sorrideva,per una volta in vita sua, silenzioso.  
"Be forse è meglio se ci sediamo e ceniamo abbiamo comprato abbastanza sushi,vi spiegheremo tutto dopo" annunciò Shigure e in quel momento i ragazzi si accorsero che lui e Akiko erano praticamente appiccicati e che lui accarezzava la ragazza.  
"Certo che sconsiderata!Perdonami Akiko-san,aggiungo qualche altro piatto " si scusò Tohru scappando in cucina  
-Sembra che Akiko-san e Shigure-san si vogliano bene,sono felice di conoscere un'altra Sohma...ma come mai Yuki e Kyo non la conoscono?-  
Akiko si sedette tra le gambe di Shigure e mangiava ghiotta il sushi che lo scrittore le porgeva .Gli altri erano imbarazzati,tranne Ayame che trovava la situazione non si limitava a mangiare,ma strusciava di tanto in tanto il suo corpo contro quello dell'uomo.  
Hatori decise che la prossima iniezione che riceveva Shigure sarebbe stata molto dolorosa...oppure, _l'ultima.  
_"Perché mai la sorella di Akito miagola?Non è una cosa molto strana?" chiese Yuki.  
E questa non era l'unica cosa strana;suo fratello era _silenzioso_,Shigure e Aki_ko _molto vicini e c'era anche Kureno,che di solito non lasciava mai Akito...  
C'era qualcosa che non quadrava!  
"Conoscendo la nostra famiglia non ti dovrebbe stupire più di nulla Yuki" iniziò a spiegare Shigure "Nessuno sapeva niente di Akiko perché si voleva evitare una guerra per l'eredità.Infatti Akiko è la 'sorellona',qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che doveva essere lei il í Akiko è stata allontanata poi...in seguito ad un incidente Akiko a cominciato a miagolare."  
-Bugiardo nato!Questa è la sua vera maledizione-  
-Shigure-nii-san è davvero...creativo...-  
-Ottimo mon amour!-  
"Oh povera Akiko-san!" gli occhi di Tohru si erano riempiti di lacrime,la sua voce era piena di simpatia per la sfortunata ragazza  
Hatori decise di lanciare il suo appello,se non voleva che Shigure approfittasse della situazione,doveva agire adesso!  
"Honda-san,Kyo,Yuki... sono sicuro che ad Akiko farà bene la vostra di chiedere molto,ma tentate di farle compagnia,non lasciatela sola!"  
Shigure era sotto shock,i suoi bei piani andavano in fumo.  
"Be adesso si sta facendo tardi,voi tutti avete di sicuro tanto da fare..." tentò di disfarsi degli ospiti mentre guardava Akiko che si avvicinava a Kyo  
"Dove dormirà Akiko?" chiese Hatori,conosceva bene Shigure.  
"Be,non conosce nessuno,forse è meglio se..."  
"Non è per niente meglio!" lo interruppe Hatori "Honda-san..."ma anche lui fu interrotto da i miagolii di Akiko  
"Miau"  
"Oh,mio Dio!" esclamò Kyo diventando rosso fuoco  
"Cosa c'è?" Hatori era allarmato  
"Dice che..." non continuò guardando Tohru  
Ayame capì e disse "Principessa che ne dici se organizziamo un futon per la gattina?"  
"Certo Ayame-san!" e diligente come sempre si affrettò a salire.  
"Ora puoi parlare,cosa c'è?" stavolta fu Shigure a chiedere.  
"Be...lei...v u o l e..."  
"Ti sbrighi stupido gatto?" anche Yuki era curioso  
"VuoleAvereCuccioliConShigure!"  
"Cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???"


	6. Il tempo delle mele

la stagione delle mele

"È entrata in calore" sussurrò Kyo ancora imbarazzato  
Shigure era diventato pallidissimo.  
Kureno,Hatori e Yuki avevano le bocche aperte dallo stupore.  
"Ha ha!Il mio infallibile istinto non mi ha tradito neppure questa volta!" esclamò Ayame scendendo le scale e rompendo l'imbarazzato silenzio che si era creato tra i suoi parenti  
"La nostra cara gattine vuole mettere su famiglia e si è scelta l'uomo di cui ormoni rispondevano ai suoi"  
"Tu lo sapevi,Ayame nii-san?" chiese timidamente Kureno,il quale sembrava essere l'unica altra persona nella stanza capace di parlare.  
Ayame aveva preso posto sul divano e le parole uscivano dalla sua bocca veloci e frizzanti come lo champagne da una bottiglia.

_-Mi sembrava strano che Ayame-nii stesse zitto tutto questo tempo...- _  
_-Gli ormoni che 'rispondevano ai suoi'...Oh,Dio mio come se questa famiglia non fosse maledetta abbastanza!-_

Yuki e Kyo erano ignari di avere tutte e due pensieri simili.

Il primo pensava con orrore _-Come può essere attratto da una ragazza che assomiglia ad Akito? Cane pervertito!-_  
_-Per questo Shigure sta sempre appiccicato ad Akito...?Razza di cane pervertito vuole allungare le mani su quella poveretta!-_

"Certo il mio squisito e impagabile istinto mi aveva avvertito di queste vibrazioni romantiche già quando eravate nel mio negozio e stasera osservandovi attentamente..."  
_-Ecco perché stava zitto!- _pensarono un po tutti  
Ayame continuava senza farsi irritare dagli sguardi dei parenti anzi si sedette e godette lo stupore generale "...ho avuto la certezza di non essermi ingannato!"  
Nel frattempo Tohru era scesa "...dormire sul mio letto,ma se Akiko-san..." La ragazza notò il pallore di Shigure e si affrettò a chiedere subito preoccupata "Shigure-san?Stai bene?"  
"Be cara principessa,Shigure ha un forte mal di denti,potresti andare a comprare della novalgina?Naturalmente il tuo devoto principe Yuki ti scorterà!"  
La ragazza ansiosa di aiutare accettò subito.  
Yuki stava per protestare,ma non poteva di certo lasciare andare Tohru da sola,anche se avrebbe tanto voluto ascoltare di più di quella assurda situazione...

Quando i due ragazzi uscirono, Ayame riprese il suo discorso interrotto "Non ti preoccupare caro Shigure,quando ho preso le _attuali_ misure di Akiko,ho già mentalmente ideato abiti adatti per la sarà una bellissima ed elegante futura mamma!" lanciò uno sguardo trionfante a Shigure.  
L'autore si sedette,si sentiva le gambe che gli cedevano.  
L'entusiasmo di Ayame non venne condiviso da nessuno,nemmeno da Akito che si era sdraiata su dei cuscini e riposava.  
Nessuno ascoltava a l'estroso sarto che parlava di guardarobe,di mamme...di _bambini  
-Bambini...?!?- _pensava Shigure sgomenta  
"Shigure,provaci e sei morto" lo minacciò il dottore,Akito era troppo instabile,troppo magra,troppo..._gatta_!  
"Io non ci penso nemmeno!" esplose Shigure con sincerità  
_  
-Akito vuole avere dei bambini con me...ora?-_

Immaginò la sua vita futura.  
Loro due con una quindicina di marmocchi, dato che Aki sarebbe entrata in calore una volta all'anno...che avrebbe dovuto accudire lui,visto che gli istinti materni delle gatte non sono molto sviluppati...  
No,non era questo che lui voleva!  
Si, un domani lui avrebbe voluto dei bambini,fra sei-sette anni, quando Akito sarebbe forse cresciuta  
Certamente,ma non subito.  
L'inizio della loro storia sarebbe dovuta essere come 'Nove settimane e mezzo' e no come 'La carica dei cento e uno'.  
Lui non era pronto per essere padre e nemmeno Akito lo era,per non parlare dei problemi.  
Una cosa era nascondere per poco (almeno cosí lui sperava) che Akito si comportasse da gatta, un'altra cosa era nascondere dei bambini!  
Per ora Shigure aveva bisogno di un bebè,quanto un pesciolino di una bicicletta.

Akito si era ridestata e si era avvicinata a Kyo  
"Miau"  
"Akiko,tu non lo conosci!Credimi non sarebbe un buon padre!" tentava di convincerla il ragazzo _-Akiko è anche una vittima di Akito!Anche lei è un outsider,come me- _  
Al pensiero che quella povera e sfortunata ragazza venisse usata per i porci comodi di Shigure gli veniva di picchiare lo scrittore.  
"...Akiko ha diciannove anni,credo che non sii un male se lei abbia dei bimbi..." iniziò a dire Ayame,che se gli sguardi potevano uccidere sarebbe già morto da qualche tempo...  
"Nessuno a chiesto la tua opinione!" scattò Kyo.  
Per niente offeso Ayame continuò fingendosi stupito "Oh,povero il nostro Kyon Kyon!Non sarai di certo offeso perché la nostra cara gattina abbia preferito un cane a te,oppure?Ti farà bene confidare i tuoi dispiaceri al tuo diario..."  
"Non ho un diario!"  
Per una volta ogni tanto Hatori non era l'unico ad avere un fortissimo mal di testa.  
"Due di queste con un un bicchiere di acqua" disse Hatori porgendo Shigure un tubetto di pillole.  
"Grazie Hatori...ne avrò bisogno" aggiunse guardando Kyo che sembrava voler strozzare Ayame, Kureno il suo nemico di sempre... e Akito che bella e serena lo guardava.  
"Ne avrò veramente bisogno"


End file.
